The New Malfoy Family
by Pine tree 448
Summary: After Voldemort's downfall, Bellatrix tries to get information from the Longbottoms but things go wrong. Both Frank and Alice die and the Aurors are on the doorstep, Bellatrix takes young Neville with her to her sister's home as a place of safety. But what will Bellatrix and the Malfoys do with Neville? Kill him? or Adopt him?
1. Chapter 1

The New Malfoy Family

I do not own these characters, please do not sue.

Introduction (Lucius' POV)

The dark lord has been gone for a few weeks and I was finally getting used to my new life. Since I became a death eater, my family hasn't been  
completely safe since the war began. Now comes the hard part, pretending that I wasn't apart of it. Luckily if anyone gives me any trouble, I still have my good family name and of course the large amount of galleons in my bank to back me up. Ever since the Dark Lord's fall, I have been trying to lay low and stay out of any possible trouble until this all blows over. Unfortunately, my sister in law Bellatrix has had other ideas. She thinks that some of the Aurors will know where our Dark Lord is. I am skeptical but I was not about to argue with her as she left my home this evening. I wonder if she is crazy enough to believe that she won't get caught torturing some of the Ministries top Aurors. Of course she is crazy enough to think that! She is my sister in law after all. With no family of her own, she lost everything when the Dark Lord fell. When I see Bellatrix, I start to appreciate my wife and son more. I don't know how long it's been since I've spent time with Narcissa, and I can't remember the last time I held my heir, Draco. Now that the Dark Lord is gone, I want to spend more time with them. With my long work days at the Ministry, that is easier said than done. With my son asleep and my wife upstairs, I am sitting but the drawing room fire, taking in all the relaxing silence I can before Bella comes back with the news from the night's events.

I know nothing exciting has happened yet but this is just the introduction. How is it so far? Should I delete it or keep going? Please review it. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Lucius' POV)

My silence is broken by the sound of my psychotic sister in law coming through the fireplace. I turn around to see Bellatrix, wild hair and all standing by the fireplace. I can tell her bloodlust has been satisfied, but is that a slight look of disappointment? I try not to sound interested when I say,

"What happened Bella?"

This woman has no indoor voice.

"What happened?, what happened?!"

Her voice is getting louder with each word.

"Our Lord vanished and those good for nothing Longbottoms didn't tell me anything!"

I hear a babies crying and automatically think its Draco. But wasn't Draco upstairs sleeping? I lost interest in Bella's rant but I can hear that she is still going. The cry doesn't even faze her. When I look around to see where the noise is coming from I see a wad of slightly moving blankets on the table by the wall. As I stand up to investigate, Narcissa walks in the room. She is clearly thinking the same thing I am. Paying no attention to Bella, she walks right over to the bundle of blankets and I can tell by the look on her face that its love at first sight. Bella finally stopped talking when Narcissa came in the room. I can tell there are many questions on my wife's mind but only one comes out,

"What is this?"

"Longbottom spawn," Bella states as if its obvious.

"Yes, I read that the Longbottoms had had a son but why is that son in our home?"

"I was planning on killing him after I got the information I needed but things went wrong because they were weaker than I thought. I just needed the information but I didnt get it because they died during the interrogation."

I can tell Bella's anger is rising just by thinking of the nights events.

"Both of them?," Narcissa asks.

By that tone of voice I can tell shes thinking ahead of her sister, and myself for that matter. When Bella confirms it, Narcissa walks over to where im sitting and asks

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking?"

"No," I answer honestly

"I will not let Bella hurt that baby, his parents are gone, and if we take in the son of the famous Aurors I will make us look good. If you adopt the son of known Order of the Phoenix members, the Ministry might not even try you as a Deatheater and the child will be safe."

I was not thinking this far ahead but I hold back a choke at the word "adopt". We are both young and still new at raising children. I barley see the son we already have, how are we supposed to take in another child? I've never liked the Longbottoms but I know I would never hear the end of it if I just let Bella have her way and maybe Narcissa has a point. Before my mind protests anymore I mumble, "alright," to Narcissa. She is probably as nervous about this as I am but I havent seen a smile like that on her face in what seems like forever. Bella's original rage has gone when Narcissa takes her upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Clearly Bella didnt hear that we are going to adopt the child that she was planning on killing, but we will deal with that later. I dont know how, but I know we will find a way to make this work, like we always do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucius' POV

I knew that Bella would have a difficult time dealing with our decision to keep the child but I was not expecting her to give up as easily as she did. All it took was Narcissa telling her that she would call the Aurors if she touched the child. After that she reluctantly went silent. I know that she will complain and try to change our mind but Narcissa wants him and after all I've put her through, I owe her.

After taming Bella there is only one person I need to talk to, Severus. He agreed to be Draco's godfather last year and hopefully he won't mind being committed to another. I pull out a piece of parchment and begin to write,

-Half Blood Prince

I request your presence as soon as possible. Don't ask questions, just come

-Lucius

I call for my owl and before long the letter was on its way. Within the hour I hear the sound of my friend walking up the stairs to my office where I am currently sitting. After a curt knock on my office door, the oversized bat glides in without invitation. Only after stopping in front of my desk does he say,

"Lucius"

"Severus, "I respond. "Care to sit down?'

While he takes a seat, I walk over to my shelves and get out a bottle of wine and some glasses. I have a feeling we are going to need it.

"Drink?," I offer, holding out the bottle slightly.

"Will I need it?" he smirks.

I don't need to answer; I just pour the wine and give it him. He takes a sip then continues,

"What is this all about?"

"I assume you know of the Longbottoms, you were in the Order of the Phoenix after all." He nods.

"If you read _The Prophet_ this morning you would also know that both of them were killed. They suspect Bellatrix. They are right. With both of the Longbottoms gone that leaves their son an orphan. Long story short, Narcissa and I adopted him, for our personal gain of course. A Deatheater wouldn't adopt an Auror's child after all. We got him registered this morning and with our influence in the community, the Ministry could hardly refuse us. The Order of the Phoenix, or what's left of it will not agree with this but at this moment I am not concerned. Narcissa and I were hoping you would be his godfather."

"Just don't die before me and this won't be a problem."

"I'll try, but in case I do?" I question, pausing shortly for his answer. He takes a rather large sip of his wine, finishing the glass.

"Fine"

"Thanks, we appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, but I'm serious about that, you better not die before me I really don't want to be in charge of two boys."

"So you'll be free to babysit next week?" I love messing with him.

"Don't push your luck, and this better be your last one. I haven't had nightmares since I was a child and I wouldn't want to start having them again."

I know this isn't exactly true. If you say that you haven't had at least one nightmare from dealing with the Dark Lord you're just lying to yourself, but considering the circumstance I let this slide.

"Let's hope so." I say but at this point I can tell he is tired of this.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, I believe so," I respond.

He stands and walks to the door, pulls it ajar and says a quiet 'Good luck' before leaving. A few minutes later, Narcissa quietly knocks on the door and comes in.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"I'll be there soon Dear," I respond.

When she leaves I stand up and make my way down to the nursery to see Draco and whatever the Ministry said that kid's name was, Nathan maybe? No, it was Neville. Quite a common sounding name but Narcissa didn't want to change it. Something about honoring his parent's wishes I think. When I get to the nursery I see two cradles with two little blonde boys in them. When they're sleeping they look almost the same. By the slightly lighter hair color I can tell that the child on the left is Draco. I can't help thinking about the future, just a few years ahead when the boy on the right calls me 'Father' and how strange it will be. Remembering that Neville is now my son, I softly ruffle both their sleeping heads. I walk out the door, shutting it quietly, afraid of waking them. Narcissa is already asleep when I get into bed. I wonder how she can fall asleep so fast while I stay awake, lying in bed for what seems like hours, thinking about tomorrow, the next day and the years to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus' POV

(3 years later)

Without Lily my life has been unbearable. Its very difficult to relax and when I do relax its normally because of wine. Just as it was about to become one of those nights, an eagle owl flies through the window. I take the note and mentally ready myself for whatever Lucius has to say.

-Prince

I'm sure you need something to do tonight and we need someone to watch the boys, if you would come over for a few hours it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance.

-Lucius

With his Ministry banquets and social climbing parties every weekend I'm surprised he didn't ask sooner. I take out a piece of parchment and think over what I am about to write. My brain screams no but for some unknown reason I write to him, telling him that I'll be at his home in an hour. Before I can completely take in what I wrote down, the owl has the note and is on the way to Lucius. I didn't realize that I was so desperate for human contact.

When I apparate to Malfoy Manor I am greeted by Narcissa at the door.

"Thank you so much Severus, we're sorry for the short notice."

"Not a problem, it's not like I was planning on doing anything else tonight."

She takes me up to the nursery and I see two small boys sitting on the ground playing with a little train set. One of them looks just like Lucius. He has the same pointed face, gray eyes and light blonde hair. This one must be Draco. The other one is slightly chubbier than Draco and has a darker shade of blonde hair.

Draco looks at me with interest but I see a fearful expression on the Longbottom child. Narcissa calls attention to the boys,

"Alight you two, this is your godfather Severus Snape. He is going to be watching you tonight while your father and I are gone. He is in charge, so be good."

The boys understand the rules and nod to their mother. Narcissa then turns to me and gives me a note. She kisses each of the boys, thanks me again and then leaves. When she is gone I open the note and see that it is a to-do list and rules.

Draco and Neville's House Rules

1. Dinner

For dinner ask the house elves to get chicken for the boys. If the chicken is too big for them, cut it into small pieces. They must wash their hands before and after dinner.

2. Free Time

The boys have a specific play room upstairs, it is 3 doors down from the nursery. They are not allowed to play anywhere else without strict adult supervision. There are puzzles and games in the closet for them to play with. Do not let them fight with each other. If they do, break it up immediately. No matter what they tell you, they are not allowed outside.

3. Bath

They do not like taking baths so you will have to offer an incentive. In the closet to the right of the bathroom there is a bag of candy. After their bath You may give them some candy, but only if they behave.

4. Bedtime

We try to get them to bed by seven but they must be in bed by eight. They need to have their teeth brushed and have their pajamas on; you may have to do this for them. Lastly they won't go to bed without a bed time story. There are books by their beds or you can make one up.

Thank you and good luck.

I look up to only one of the boys. Neville is still sitting on the ground with the train but Draco isn't there with him. I look around the room and but he must have left when I was reading. I turn to Neville and tell him to stay there. He doesn't say anything but just nods. I leave the room and the portraits on the wall tell me that Draco had just gone down the stairs. I go down the steps and catch Draco opening the front door, he sees me and stops.

"where are you going?," I ask.

"out," he responds in an innocent tone.

"Are you normally allowed to go outside this late at night?"

"Yes," he says.

I take him by the arm and lead him back upstairs. I haven't been here for a half hour and I've already been lied to. I can already tell that this night is not going to go according to Narcissa's plans.

reviews are always loved. I like to know if I'm doing a good job.


	5. Chapter 5

When I get upstairs I call Neville and tell them both to wash their hands. When they finish I lead them down to the dining room. I summon the house elf and before long there is a plate full of chicken on the table. The boys each take a piece and smile. They eat in silence and when they are finished they give their plates to the elves and go to the bathroom to wash their hands. They are being remarkably good. This may be easier than I thought. On to step two, play time. I make my way to the play room with the boys and find a puzzle in the closet for them to play with. I turn to the boys and put the puzzle in front of them. Without a second thought Draco says,

"I no want."

I go back to the closet and find two more puzzles and show them to Draco. Draco shakes his head at both. I drop a hippogriff puzzle on the ground and say to them,

"This is a very nice puzzle and I'd appreciate it if you made it for me before your bath."

They both look at each other and laugh. After they stop laughing Neville slowly raises his hand.

"Yes Neville?"

"May I go bafroom?"

I can't possibly leave Draco unattended but if I take him out of the room I might not get him back in here. I have the feeling I will regret this but Neville seems more trustworthy than Draco.

"Yes you may, just come right back here."

He whispers a "thank you" and leaves. When Neville comes back into the room he instantly looks to his brother and they both start laughing again. I don't see how they can be in such a good mood but since they are only four years old I don't bother. After about an hour of playing they know what comes next, Step 3, Bath.

"So do you two want some candy?"

More laughter, this is getting really annoying.

"So I take that as a yes. If you want candy you have to take a bath and not misbehave. I know you don't want one and I don't care, you are having one. I do not care whether you get candy or not, but you are getting a bath. So, I suggest you run to your rooms, get your sleep clothes and meet me in the bathroom in ten minutes. If not I will have to find you and put you in the bath myself, understood?"

As they race to their rooms I may my way to the bathroom and run a bath. When they return I should probably follow through with my side of the bargain. I find the closet mentioned on Narcissa's list but I don't see any candy, just towels and soap. How will they react when I don't have anything to give them? After a while I give up looking for the candy and check the clock. It's been over twenty minutes, and after seeing that I decide to go look for the boys. I decide to look in their room first and it turns out that's where they were. When I try to open the door I find that it's locked and I can hear over excited noises on the other side. Just before I cast an unlocking charm on the door an elf comes and gives me a note that's "from mistress Narcissa". I open and read it hoping for some extra advice; instead I find a note that reads

Severus,

The party was rather dull tonight, I think Lucius and I will be back sooner than expected. We should be home within the half hour. Thanks again, hope everything is going well.

Narcissa

As much as I want to go home, this is not what I want to hear. I open the door to find Draco and Neville jumping on their beds, candy in hand. The whole floor is covered in candy wrappers and the bag is discarded in the corner. I have no experience in dealing with hyper children and the years of teaching has not prepared me at all for this scene. Besides all the curse words going through my head, all I can think is, Narcissa is going to kill me.

Am I doing alight? I'd like to know. What do you want this story to go?


	6. Chapter 6

Severus' POV

It might not be the best plan I've ever come up with but it's something. I leave the room, shut the door and lock them in. If they leave that room and start running around the mansion then I'll be doomed for sure. After double checking the door I make my way to the cellar where I know Lucius keeps all of his potions and dark arts things. When the alarm system asks for a password I almost laugh as I respond "Pureblood," and the door unlocks. Oh predictable Lucius, you would have to know him for a full five minutes to guess that. I find his potions cabinet and locate the bottle I need, Dreamless Sleep. After locking the room I walk to the kitchens to order two sundaes from the house elves. When I get them I start to wonder how much of the potion will suffice. As I slowly begin to drop some of the liquid into one the sundaes the sound of shattering glass from upstairs makes me lose my focus, resulting in the entire potion pouring out onto the ice cream. Even as I try to even them out with equal amounts of the potion, both sundaes are soaked. I doubt the hyper children will notice but we can't take a chance. I take some chocolate sauce from the counter and drench the ice cream in it just before going up to their room. When I open their door I can tell that they are slowing down but not much. I give them the sundaes which they take without a second thought and within the minute they fall asleep, hitting the ground with a thud. I don't think they are in the condition to take a bath but I'll have to improvise. As I pick them up to take them to the bathroom I notice that these kids are a lot heavier than I thought they'd be. Note to self: If you decide to babysit again, do them a favor and skip dinner. With Draco over my shoulder and Neville in my arms, I walk to the bathroom and set them gently down on the ground. I turn on the water and splash it around to wet the tub and make the scene look right. I can't have them going to sleep smelling like young boys do. I go into one of the drawers and find some fruit smelling body spray, I hope its Narcissa's. I spray it all over the boys and I just hope that it passes for soap. After making the long journey with the boys back to their room, I put blankets over them and wait for Lucius and Narcissa. Just as I sit down with a book I hear the door open and voices coming from downstairs.

"You don't look so good," Lucius says when he sees me walking down the stairs.

"Good evening Severus how were the boys? I hope they weren't too much trouble," Says Narcissa in a kind way that makes up for her husband's comment.

"They were little angels," I reply before dismissing myself for the night.

That's it for chapter 6. How was it? I need some help writing this, If you have any ideas please share them. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Narcissa's POV)

I know what today is and so does Draco, little hands hit my shoulder and I hear a repetitive loud whisper of "Mummy wake up, schools here!" Draco has been talking about this for days now. Most people, like my husband, would find this annoying, but I know as a mother that this day only happens once and even when I get the first day of school countdown alert every hour, I admire it. Neville isn't anywhere near as excited as Draco is. Even though the boys look similar in size and hair color, they have completely different personalities. Sure they play together at home, but when it comes to social interactions with other children Draco is far more advanced. Draco will try to talk to anyone and everyone he sees, on the other hand, Neville only seems to really talk to Draco, Myself, and the house elf Dobby. On the occasions when Lucius tries to bond with the boys Draco takes to him immediately and for some reason Neville seems to be intimidated and just sits, watching his father and brother play. Draco takes my hand and with all his strength, tries to pull me out of bed. I can tell he is trying to keep his over excited self, quiet, knowing that he will be facing the wall for a good long time if he disturbs Lucius. We walk down stairs and I take Draco to the kitchen, knowing that is where Neville will be. For the past few days Neville has been too nervous to have a good night sleep and I wake up every morning to see him talking quietly with Dobby at the dining room table. When we walk in the room Neville instantly stops his conversation and says a sweet, quiet, "Good morning mum."

"Morning Dear," I reply before ordering Dobby to make breakfast.

"Nev, Guess what day it is?," asks Draco no longer needing to conceal his excitement. I'm sure Neville knows the answer but for the sake of his brothers question he says,

"I don't know Dray, what day is it?"

"It's the first day of school! Greg and Vinni will be there and it will be so much fun!"

"Oh, I forgot," Neville says, but by the tone of his voice I can tell he doesn't want to think about it. When the food arrives I try to change the subject.

"If the teacher gives me a good report when I pick you boys up today there will be a big surprise when you get home."

Right after I finish I hear a simultaneous "what is it?"

"I can't tell you, that would ruin the surprise, and don't even think about going to your father about this, he won't tell you either."

For now they go quiet and start eating but I know that this will come up again. Lucius and I have been talking about teaching them Quidditch lately and a few nights ago Lucius went out and bought them personalized mini brooms to practice on. I wouldn't know where to start teaching them so it's a good thing I have Lucius. Lucius has been bringing Quidditch up a lot lately, he feels that it is a sport that all Malfoys must not only learn, but master. I feel that this is more for Neville than for Draco. Lucius has developed this strange fear that Neville will end up in Hufflepuff so now he wants to try to make them men at the age of five. Ever since a few weekends ago when Lucius took the boys to Knockturn Alley, Quidditch has come up every night. He took them there as a father- son trip to show them some of the dark arts shops and since Lucius is Draco's idol; Draco loved everything Lucius showed them. However, Neville apparently showed more interest to the plants in the store's front window. This did not please Lucius at all and I have had to hear about it ever since.

Lucius finally comes down stairs right before I take the boys to their room to get them dressed. He takes an apple from the kitchen table, places a kiss on my cheek and then leaves for work. I understand that he is a busy man but I still wish he could come with me for his son's first day of school. When he is out of sight I get the boys dressed and before long we floo to the preschool. One of my hands is holding Draco back from running around the lobby and most likely into other people, Neville is holding my other hand so tight that his tiny knuckles and starting to turn white. As I introduce us to the lady at the front desk I notice she has a high voice and a sweet smile that shows that she is at least used to being around children. She leads us down the hall while going on about how this preschool is the best preschool in the wizarding world, which I tune out easily. When Draco sees Gregory Goyle in the classroom there is no chance of restraining him. He runs out of my reach and goes straight to Gregory, knocking over some other child's building blocks on the way there. One down, one to go. The woman from the front desk notices that Neville is having separation difficulties and kneels down with one of those sweet smiles on her face and asks,

"Are you ready for your first day of school?"

Neville shakes his head as his finger nails dig into my hand.

"It's going to be really fun. There are plenty of toys to play with and parchment for you to color on." Neville leans his head against my thigh and shakes his head again. It's like this for a few moments until he jumps, startled as the school's bell rings.

"It's time to let go of your mum Neville, school is about to start, but she'll be back later to pick you up." When he hears that he abandons my hand but instead, clings on to my leg with the same strength. At this point all the kids in the classroom, except for my oblivious Draco have their eyes on us.

"Neville," I say, trying to get his attention. I look back to Draco and see that Vincent Crabbe has joined their group. "Why don't you go play with Gregory and Vincent? I'm sure they want to play with you."

Neville looks up to me with his unintentional puppy dog eyes and says, "Because I don't want you to leave me."

This is why I wanted Lucius to be here. He's the discipline figure in the house, the one that could step in and handle a situation like this within the minute, not me. I do admit we both spoil our children but Lucius spoils them with presents and money and I spoil them with motherly affection. The woman gets toys and treats to try to get Neville to let go but he won't budge. I know I can't break and take him home, that's not an option. After about ten more minutes the staff has to come in and pull him off of me. The teacher has come into the room and is trying to get all the kids to look at her instead of me. Of course, the only one who even glances at the teacher is Draco, we are far too entertaining. I tell Neville one more "I love you, good luck today," but I already see little tears in his eyes. Now I'm almost glad Lucius didn't come, if he had seen those tears neither Neville nor I would have ever heard the end of it anytime soon. The woman places her hand on my shoulder and leads me out of the room. I feel awful as I leave the school and in my own way I feel as nervous as Neville. I don't want to leave them and he doesn't want to leave me. I hope for the best and think to myself, _only six hours until I can see my boys again._

_what should happen on their first day? Reviews are always welcome _


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since I dropped the boys off all those hours ago, it feels like time has slowed down. I have had a terrible day with out them so when school ends, I am the first parent there. I sit in the main office waiting for my sons to come down the hall. I hear them before I see them. Moments later I see Draco, Vincent, and Gregory walking together with Neville a few steps behind. When they see me they stop and run to me, I've needed to see this all day. Draco is in his glory and Neville at least looks better than he did this morning. I take them to Diagon Alley for lunch and then to the toy shop for a treat. Draco chooses a plush Hippogriff but we have to stand and wait because he can't seem to pick the color he wants the toy to be. Children can be so indecisive. Even though he enjoys the toy store, Neville seems more interested in the plant cart across the street. Don't ask me how, he cant remember any of the alphabet past "T" but he knows the scientific name of this plant. After what happened this morning, I can't say no to him but I know Lucius would not approve. I take them back home and they spend their time playing with their new toys until Lucius comes home. When the front door opens the boys are the first ones their to greet their father.

"Did you have a good first day,?" he asks, ruffling up their hair. They booth reply with a "yeah," but Neville's is a little less convincing.

"I have a surprise for you boys, but you have to wait here,"he says and even he can hold back a smile. He quickly walks up stairs and comes back with the two small brooms. Both boys are almost shaking with excitement when they see the brooms . They dart over to Lucius and gasp in awe at what they hold in their tiny hands.

"Can we go ride them outside?," Draco asks.

"Of course, that is why I bought them Son."

Neville and Draco look at each other and smile before running to the nearest door to the back yard.

"Didn't you buy any helmets?" I ask

"Quidditch is a mans sport, they don't need a helmet."

I can tell that in his own excitement for this day, he forgot to buy helmets. He played Quidditch in school, he knows how dangerous it can be, he just doesn't want to confess that he forgot something.

When we get outside the boys are already on the brooms and starting to fly. I tell them to fly wait but in their excitement, they don't seem to hear me. Lucius wares a proud smile until I walk over to him saying,

"If either of them get hurt, your sleeping on the couch this week." That clears him of all cockiness.

"Not too fast boys," he calls after my warning.

Draco must take after Lucius because he testing the boundaries by flying as fast and high as we let him. Neville, though we are not related by blood, seems to have taken some of my traits such as fear of heights. He has a smile on his face but his legs are shaking and he doesn't seem to want to go more than four feet off the ground. Lucius doesn't seem to notice this but continues to watch their first flying lesson and plot their professional Quidditch careers all at once. When it starts to get dark out we call them in. Neither of them ended up getting physically harmed but my heart skipped a beat when Neville tripped off his broom while trying to land. Luckily he knows not to cry in front of his father and just picks himself up and acts as though nothing happened. Draco stumbled as well but not as much. I tuck them in and make my way to bed. Tonight I try to think of as many ways as I can to improve my children's preschool experience before peacefully falling asleep.

Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Even though the rest of their first week of school went well, they were very anxious for the weekend. Before I took them home on Friday afternoon I decided that talking to the teacher would be a good idea. Since my children are young, they do not know how they are doing in school, they only know how much fun it is.

When I knock on the teacher's office she gladly lets me and offers me a cup of tea. When I ask about the boys she says that they are doing well but have not shown any magic yet. When she mentions that I have to take a moment to collect my thoughts. I didn't know it was that noticeable. Lucius and I have been chomping at the bit to see their first signs of magic but nothing has happened yet. I only half listen to the rest of her talk because it all sounds positive and I can't seem to get the first signs of magic thoughts out if my head. Malfoy heirs can not be squibs. That is completely out of the question, I don't know what we would do if one of them turned out to be a squib.

Eventually the teacher stops talking and walks me out to the play ground where Draco, Neville, Gregory and Vincent are playing. I guess that their mothers forgot about them, but knowing their mothers, that isn't hard to believe. I take all the boys back to the manor and hope that Mrs Crabbe and Goyle can reach the conclusion that they are with me. After getting them all lunch, i know they are all right when I hear Draco suggest, "Lets all go play Truth or Dare?" They all accept and head to the back yard to play, after this week I'm glad that Neville is finally having fun. I decide to take a well deserved brake up in my room. I take out a book, order a cup of tea and begin to read. After what seems like no time at all I look up to check the time. As I turn back to my book I take a second to look out the window, only to find what looks like a rabbit hopping down the driveway. With further examination I notice that it is way too large to be a rabbit and I stand up to get a better look. It almost looks like a boy, bouncing down the driveway...

What did those boys do!? I drop the book and move as fast as I can down the stairs and outside to where the "rabbit" was. When I get outside it has stopped bouncing but I turn my head up to see three boys on the small part of the roof outside of Draco's room, with shocked looks on their faces. Taking count, Neville must have been the rabbit. I yell up to the boys and order them to get off the roof. They don't argue and go inside right away. When I get to Neville he is laying on the pavement with tiny cuts on his knees and legs. I pick him up and press him softly to my body. Wiping away the tears I tell him,

"I think you just showed your magic Neville, I am so proud of you and your father will be too."

This cheers him up a bit, enough to wipe away some of his own tears and ask a quiet, "really?"

"Yes son, and you beat Draco at something. But don't brag, we don't want to make him upset."

Except for a few little sniffs, this cures all.

When we get back inside I get the full story from Draco. Apparently while playing Truth or Dare, Neville's dare was to jump off the roof. He didn't want to but they pushed him until he jumped. When he would have landed at the bottom, his magic bounced him to safety.

After the explanation I take Gregory and Vincent home and send Draco to his room. I leave the house elves and slaves to care for Neville until I return. When I do, Neville is fine, and I take the liberty of grounding Draco. I can't wait to tell Lucius this story.

reviews and ideas are always welcome. Thanks for reading


	10. Author Note

Hello, thank you for reading my story. I was wondering what characters should be in the next few chapters.

-Severus

-Bellatrix

-Dobby

-Dumbledore

-Crabbe and Goyle

-Other/New Characters

You tell me who you would like to see in this story and if you have any more general ideas, I would love to hear them. Thanks again.


End file.
